Innocent Eyes
by chiharu-tanaka
Summary: Slightly AU. Riku, Sora and Kairi are teenagers in high school on Destiny Islands. They spend their first week of summer holidays on a field trip...what happens when they meet a new girl with innocent eyes? Namiku, Sokairi DISCONTINUED


**Innocent Eyes**

_By Chiharu Tanaka_

* * *

A/n: It's me again! With another new KH story, heheh, yeah. Don't flame me, plz.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything bla bla bla...

* * *

**Chapter One: Beautiful Blue**

* * *

A loud sigh escaped my mouth as I looked ahead with misery. 'What a way to spend the weekend…a field trip. I swear that Ms. Aerith is whack, even though she's a hot babe,' I thought. There, standing bright and yellow, was a school bus. Not just any ordinary school bus, but the one which was going to take me through a weekend of misery. 

"Get inside the bus, students!" I heard Ms. Aerith wail to us. I smirked casually as I noticed her pink jacket. When she shooed us to get into the bus, I just snorted. Sora, my best pal laughed at my sarcastic attitude. He had his hair styled in it's usual spiky brown manner, wearing a black jacket over his blue shirt.

"Oh, c'mon, Riku, it'll be fun for once!" he said.

'Easy for you to say, you have your special girl to go with you,' I wanted to say at him, but I just kept quiet and boarded the bus. I took a seat up front, placed my backpack on the seat beside the window and turned on the air conditioner to full blast and directed it towards my face. Sora and his girl Kairi, a red haired beauty, took the seats behind me.

The young English teacher boarded the bus, holding against a silver pole. She looked around at us, counting as she twirled her mahogany brown hair in her fingers. "Is everyone here?" she asked, finished counting.

A few yells of "Yes" were heard from the back of the bus, while all her sighs were drowned by the sounds of my classmates talking and yapping. I yawned lazily and leaned my head against the seat.

"Aerith," said a low voice. Outside, there was a young man, one of the new teachers that some of the girls were crazy about. His spiky blond hair reminded me a whole lot like Sora's. Perhaps they had used the same brand of hair gel.

"Ah, Cloud," she said, boarding off the bus. I couldn't hear them talking anymore as their voices were too faint to be heard. 'Ah, whatever,' I thought. Obviously bored, I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. Then, I heard Cloud boarding the bus, taking a seat at the real front.

I heard Aerith talking to someone who wasn't answering. Or maybe she was talking to herself. I heard footsteps come closer towards me and went past towards the back of the bus. The footsteps returned after a few moments, and it stopped right beside me.

"Riku, you don't mind, do you?" I heard Aerith ask from the front. I lazily opened an eye and saw a girl standing beside me, looking down onto the floor. Her blond bangs were covering her face, and her hair gently leaned over her shoulder. Her cheeks were flushed, as I opened my other eye to look at her. She was wearing something so simple she made Kairi look like a platinum-record superstar. Simplicity was her all right, with a white long-sleeved blouse and cream-cloured skirt.

Apparently, there wasn't anymore seats left inside the bus except for the empty seat near the window on my left. I narrowed my eyes at her and groaned. 'I've never seen this girl before…'

Sora tapped me on the shoulder from the gap between the two seats that I was sitting on. "Let the girl sit, Riku – you're so inconsiderate…"

I groaned again, this time loudly, which sounded rude. But what did I care about manners anyway. I hopped my arse onto the seat beside the window after pushing my backpack onto the floor. I looked at her, she was still standing there like a lamppost. She was skinny like one, too.

"Aren't you going to sit?" I asked in a harsh tone. I was never a people person, anyway.

She looked up from the floor and right into my eyes. That was what startled me. Her eyes seemed to held my breath for a second. They seemed to stop my heart beating for a moment. They were clear and brilliant blue, filled with innocence and beauty. Not even Kairi's eyes were that pretty.

"Thank you…" she said, her voice barely audible. That shook me out of my sudden contemplation. I turned the other way, towards the window and grunted. She daintily sat down beside me and placed her white sling bag on her lap.

The bus started to move and took off to our destination – a waterfall resort place with chalets. Everyone was excited – they all wanted to play and go dip in the cold water fresh from the mountaintop. I, on the other hand, wasn't that interested.

Aerith had informed us in class that it would take approximately 2 hours to get to the resort from our school in Destiny Islands. Well, our school was on the mainland, but that's not the point. The point was I was going to waste my precious time at a place that's so not worthy of me. 'I mean, I get to go to skiing resorts whenever I like! Wait, now I sound like a spoiled brat,' I thought.

It was half an hour when our bus had left school. We were now passing the busy streets in a neighbouring town. 'Oh damn, it's so boring,' I thought, looking out at the people buying things at some shops outside. I wanted to turn my head to the right, looking out at the window too long was straining my neck. But I hesitated, I didn't want to look like a loser.

I got my chance when the girl took out a magazine from her bag and opened it up. '_Arts and Crafts_? What a totally lame magazine,' I thought, eyeing the cover. I looked at her, and her beautiful blue eyes were staring at the magazine contents. She paid no attention to me whatsoever.

I raised an eyebrow. 'Why isn't she drooling over me like all the other girls do?' I thought. But then, I was a snob who thought he was macho. I remembered what I boasted to Sora before…

"_Every new girl in this school falls head over heels with me at first sight!" I boasted._

_Sora just grinned and replied, "Whatever, Riku…"_

This girl was obviously a new student, I had never seen her before. There were only 19 students in our class until she came along. She gently tucked her hair behind her ear with her left hand as she never laid eyes off the article in the magazine. She didn't even notice that I was watching her. Now that I could see her clearly at the close distance, I noticed that her skin was really smooth. Like a baby's butt.

'Way to go on the simile, Riku. You sure you're in the ninth grade?' I thought, and turned back to the window.

An hour since we had left. My eyes were closing slowly. They were begging me, 'Please close up, Riku!' I knew I shouldn't have played Devil May Cry 3 until past midnight the night before. But then again, who could blame me, I was supposed to spend that weekend at home!

The girl finally put down her magazine and stuffed it in her bag. She pulled out a pair of long, stringy earphones – and a small mp3 player. She placed the earphones in her ears and pressed 'play'. What music was she listening to – I didn't care.

I leaned against the window, my silver haired head against the cold, hard glass. The air-conditioning did well that mid-spring morning. Just as I was about to enter dreamland, I felt someone 'push' noise into my right ear.

I took off the earphone in my ear, which was playing boppy pop music, and turned angrily at the girl beside me. "What the hell was that for?" I yelled. Thankfully, I saved myself from embarrassment as the whole bus was too noisy – and that drowned my yell. She looked at me, straight into my eyes. Into my miserable, saddening marine eyes. I didn't blink as I watched playfulness dance around in her innocent blue eyes.

"You look bored," she said, this time clearly. Her voice was gentle and dreamy, like a dainty tulip. "I thought I could entertain you on the trip with some music."

I gritted my teeth at her. If she didn't have such gorgeous blue eyes that I would die to stare longingly at, I would have pounded her into a heap of mashed meat. I tossed the earphone back to her and snorted.

"Why so concerned?" I asked her tauntingly, testing her if she was indeed one of those fangirls of mine. To my surprise and utter bewilderment, she smiled and placed the earphone back in her ear.

"Suit yourself."

'The witch!' I cursed. 'What are you, a wicked witch in princess's clothing?' I thought angrily. I tried to test her again.

"You're listening to pop songs, how lame."

"What?" she asked. "I can't hear you, it's my favourite song."

This time she made me really mad. She didn't even heard a word I said! Agitated, I leaned my head against the window again and cross my arms. This time, I tried hard to fall asleep, and I did after 5 minutes of meditation.

Nearly an hour later, I woke up when I felt something brush against my bare arms. I woke up from a dream of myself shooting off some bastards, and into an icy situation. I cursed loudly as I felt cold all over my body from where we had left from Destiny Islands. I looked around. The bus quieted down a bit, as some people were taking naps or reading. The bus was already at the foot of a hill. I looked down and saw a blanket – which wasn't even mine – draped over my lap. The air-conditioning was off, too. It seemed that was the thing that brushed against my arm. I turned to look at the girl, who was reading that magazine again.

She tucked her hair behind her ear again and read the book with full concentration. She looked at me when she noticed I was looking at her. "Oh, good morning, Sleeping Beauty," she said.

'Sleeping Beauty! Nobody calls me beautiful! That sounds so…gay! Ugh…' I thought. "I have a name, you know," I blurted out rudely.

"Oh, I see. What's your name then, Mister?"

"It's Riku."

She smiled. Even though I felt cold, I could feel that warm smile of hers ignite sparks of fire all over my body.

"Pleased to meet you, Riku. I'm Naminé."

Naminé. So that was her name. I turned to the blanket draped over my legs and turned to her once more. "Thanks for covering me up," I said sincerely. She turned to look at me, warmth radiating from her eyes.

"You're welcome. But I didn't cover you up – Miss Aerith did."

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

A/n: Oh yay, it's finally finished. Now I have to get back to working on other fics. Please review! And don't sue me for the Namiku-ness...if you're an abid Riku fan, I suggest you don't read this and go to a nice Riku shrine instead. (smile)


End file.
